Cynical Love
by fallenshades
Summary: Ella, una chica que no cree en el amor, o al menos no quiere hacerlo. Él, un joven oscuro como la noche. Separados son lo peor del mundo, pero.. ¿Qué pasará si se unen?
1. I don't feel

Allí nos encontrábamos Jace y yo, en medio de una fiesta donde nadie importaba excepto nosotros dos. Las ganas de besarlo aumentaban a cada segundo que seguía viéndolo sentado en la barra de aquella mansión, tomando whiskey y mirándome bailar. Yo me encontraba junto a mis amigas, bailando sobre una mesa al compás de la música. Eran pocas las veces que salíamos a fiestas donde no conocíamos a nadie, pero quien no nos conociera diría que eramos "populares". Aún sin conocer a una sola persona hablábamos con todos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Sabía que él se encontraba allí solo, desde que había llegado se instaló en la barra a beber y en ningún momento se alejó de ella ni apartó sus ojos de mi. Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que una de mis amigas, Kate, se había alejado del montón de gente con un chico. Yo seguía bailando con Caroline, quien era la más extrovertida y con quien siempre reía. Kate era la más tímida del grupo, lo cual hacía extraño al hecho de que se hubiese ido con un chico a quien ni siquiera conocía.  
Era una fiesta temática, y el tema era vestir todo de negro. Caroline había elegido un corto vestido negro junto a unos tacos, mientras que yo había optado por un short junto a una camisa transparente que dejaba ver el corpiño, también negro, y unos tacos. Jace lucía hermoso con un jean skinny, una remera de mangas larga arremangada y con unos botones en la parte superior y sus borceguíes.

-Voy por unas bebidas. -dijo Caroline a los gritos tratando de que la oyera con la música tan alta. Me limité a asentir.  
Por un momento creí que debería bajarme de la mesa, pero habían otras personas bailando allí, así que preferí quedarme ya que no estaba sola. Sentí un aire cálido en mi cuello, una respiración. Una mano se posó en mi cintura, al darme vuelva me encontré con Jace. Era él quien se encontraba tan cerca mío.

Comenzamos a bailar, mientras intenté localizar a Carrie y le puse divisar en la barra hablando junto a un chico.  
-Qué haces aquí? -le pregunté a Jace cuando acabó la canción.  
Él se acercó a mi oído.  
-Tenía una buena razón para venir. -susurró mientras sus labios rozaban mi lóbulo lo cual me excitaba.  
Sonreí y continuamos bailando. El baile cada vez se volvía más sensual y erótico, una parte mía sabía que debíamos detenernos, pero no quería. Eran mayores las ganas de sentir sus labios tocar los míos y hacernos uno.

Jace me tomó de la mano, desprevenida y me ayudó a bajar de la mesa. Sin soltar mi mano me llevó con él hacia las escaleras, subimos y, una vez ya en el piso superior entramos en un dormitorio el cual tuvo que abrir con una llave.

Las paredes eran todas negras con detalles en blanco. Había una cama gigante en el medio de la habitación que tenía unas sábanas de color negro. A los costados había ropa colgada y apoyada en estantes, todo perfectamente ordenado. Amontonados en varios rincones encontré libros que parecían ser viejos a juzgar por las cubiertas de cuero y las hojas amarillas viejo.

-Comienzo a creer que aquí vives. -hice una pausa.- Esta es tu habitación, verdad?- me arriesgué a preguntarle. Cuadraba a la perfección con su personalidad.

-Así es. No suelo venir mucho por aquí, pero sí. Esta casa me pertenece y aquí duermo.

"Aquí duermo". No pude evitar pensar en Jace durmiendo. ¿Cómo sería?  
El estado de mayor vulnerabilidad de una persona para mí era cuando dormía. Es el único momento en el que uno es tal cual como es. Nuestro rostro está relajado y nos pueden ver en nuestra forma más pura e inocente.

-No espíes. -dijo mientras cubría mis ojos con una tela de seda negra. Intenté afinar mi oído para averiguar lo que hacía, pero lo único que conseguí distinguir fue el abrir y cerrar de un cajón o puerta.

Creí que pasó una eternidad hasta que lo sentí detrás mío. Corrió mi pelo que caía por la espalda a un costado sosteniéndolo con una mano, mientras que con la otra me tomó del brazo. Besó mi cuello y descendió hasta mi hombro con pequeños y lentos besos que hacían a mi cuerpo aumentar su temperatura.

-Ya puedes ver. -dijo Jace alejándose un poco.

Me quité la tela que cubría mis ojos y me asombré con lo que vi. La luz estaba apagada y la habitación se encontraba iluiminada por velas blancas distribuidas por todo el lugar.

Lo que había allí era lo que menos esperaba encontrar. Nunca creí que él tendría un lado romántico y sensible, pero increíblemente me estaba demostrando que ese lado existía, y yo lo había conseguido sacar.

Me di vuelta y Jace se encontraba allí, descalzo. La luz de las velas hacía todo más cálido y romántico. Estaba allí parado a un metro de distancia mirándome como si fuese la primera vez que nos vimos. Entonces lo recordé, cómo nos habíamos conocido.

_Estaba tomando un café con mi mejor amigo, Nate, charlando sobre nuestras vidas. Él había regresado de un viaje de 6 meses por Europa y necesitábamos ponernos al día, realmente sentí su ausencia y estar otra vez con él me hacía muy feliz. Sentí unos ojos clavados en mi, como si alguien me estuviese observando. Al mirar hacia la derecha vi a un chico de cabello rubio ondulado que caía sobre su rostro observarme. Su presencia me incomodaba y no apartaba su mirada de mí. Seguí escuchando a Nate, pero a los pocos minutos cuando miré otra vez hacia donde se encontraba aquel chico me asombré al ver que seguía con sus ojos clavados en mi. _

_-Ahora vuelvo Nate. -dije y me levanté del asiento._

_En cuanto hice esto el chico rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la salida trasera. Yo lo seguí, su presencia realmente me estaba molestando y no pensaba irme sin antes hacérselo saber. Se dio vuelta y ver que iba a unos metros detrás de él me dedicó una media sonrisa y apuró el paso. Al llegar a la cocina del lugar lo perdí de vista. Pregunté a uno de los camareros si lo habían visto y me señaló la puerta trasera. Al salir miré hacia los costados y lo vi apoyado contra una pared. Parecía que me estuviese esperando. Me estaba irritando mucho. _

_-Acaso tienes algún problema? No dejabas de mirar allí adentro. -dije enojada acercándome a él. _

_-Ahora estoy afuera, y si no me hubieses seguido no te estaría mirando. -dijo con un tono de arrogancia y una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, el cual cambió completamente cuando yo le respondí. _

_-No estaría aquí si no hubieses estado como un nene de 5 años mirando estúpidamente y hubieses actuado como una persona normal. _

_Estaba sacándome de mis casillas y no iba a permitir que arruinara mi día con mi mejor amigo._

_El chico rubio me tomó del brazo y empujó contra la pared quedando yo en el medio de ésta y él. _

_-A mi nadie me desafía, te quedó claro? -dijo empujándome aún más._

_Su boca se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de la mía y el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío no me permitía mover. Tomé fuerzas y lo empujé de tal modo que me pudiera librar de sus brazos. _

_-A mi nadie me dice qué hacer. Si quiero te desafío, no eres nadie como para obligarme a hacer o no algo, idiota. -dije, esta vez al borde del enojo. _

_No podía aguantar que me tratara así, ¿Quién se creía que era?_

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Jace acercándose.

No estaba segura si debía responder con la verdad, me sentía vulnerable haciéndole saber cuales eran mis pensamientos. Que se diera cuenta que él era mi mayor debilidad. Aún no caía en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, todo lo que había pasado. Jace había pasado de ser desconocido y molesto chico rubio del café a ser la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Había pasado menos de un año desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Era imposible que en tan poco tiempo se hubiese convertido en mi todo, en mi debilidad.

-¿No me dirás en qué piensas? -dijo al mismo tiempo que se me acercaba.

-En ti. -dije sin pensar.

Era obvio que no estaba pensando en esos momentos, nunca le hubiese respondido de no ser que estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos. No podía enamorarme. No quería. El divorcio de mis padres me había vuelto una cínica sobre el amor, pero Jace me estaba cambiando, y por mucho que me gustara no lo podía permitir. Vi que él esbozó una sonrisa y fue en ese instante cuando caí en la manera que lo había dicho, como una tonta chica enamorada.

-Debo irme. -dije fríamente y salí de aquella habitación. No me podía dejar convencer tan fácilmente. No podía ser algo tan bueno lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía miedo. No quería salir lastimada. Nunca me había permitido estar con alguien en una relación seria por miedo a salir herida, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.


	2. I don't believe in love

Jace corrió tras mí. Recordé cuando, hace unas semanas, me había contado lo que era. Un Cazador de Sombras. También me contó que yo era como él, aunque aún no me tragaba todo eso era lo único que hacía que tuviese sentido porqué en algunas ocasiones solo yo podía verlo.

-¿Por qué huyes? -preguntó tomándome de los brazos.-Preparé todo aquello para vos y sales corriendo como una nenita asustada..

-Si, estoy asustada. -le interrumpí. -No quiero que me lastimen, no lo voy a permitir Jace.

Tal vez estaba cometiendo un acto verdaderamente inmaduro, el no amar por miedo a que me lastimen, pero era mejor así. No había sido únicamente el divorcio de mis padres lo que me había vuelto así, también lo había sido una mala experiencia en el amor. Nadie, a excepción de Caroline, sabía aquello. Era algo que había pasado en mi escuela anterior. Aquel chico del que me enamoré perdidamente había sido la razón por la cual ahora estaba aquí, me había cambiado de colegio para no ver más su rostro, para no sufrir cada vez que lo veía y no podía besarlo. Por él me había vuelto una cínica respecto al amor. Fue él, mi mayor debilidad. Y por abrirme, por dejar que entrara en mi vida sufrí. Sufrí como nunca antes me había pasado, y fue por eso que decidí nunca más sufrir, y mucho menos por amor.

-Nunca te lastimaría Emily, compréndelo!-gritó Jace. Pero yo ya me dirigía hacia las escaleras. Quería salir de aquel lugar, escapar de Jace.

Una vez que volví a la fiesta tomé una botella de vodka y un poco de marihuana que había en una mesa y salí de la casa. Afuera también había gente, por todos lados. El lugar era increíblemente gigante y las personas se ocupaban muy bien de llenar cada rincón.  
Encontré un lugar donde sentarme en el porche. Allí había unos sillones junto a una mesa ratona. Comencé a beber y fumar. No sabía si el tiempo estaba pasando rápido o no, pero supuse que había pasado al menos una hora y media desde que me había sentado, pues la gente comenzaba a irse. Me acosté en el sillón mirando las estrellas, luego cerré los ojos.

Abrí los ojos. Me dí cuenta que tenía una manta que me cubría. Ya había amanecido, era domingo. Mierda, se suponía que hoy debía almorzar con mi familia. Habíamos prometido hacer una parrillada ya que el pronóstico decía que iba a ser un bellísimo día. Y habían acertado. Suavemente me senté. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y dolía. Noté que en los otros sillones también habían chicos durmiendo, pero.. ellos no tenían ninguna manta. Me levanté y recorrí el lugar con la mirada, era hermoso. Estaba completamente silencioso de no ser por un ruido proveniente del bosque. Parecía una cascada. Me quité los tacos para llevarlos en la mano y poder caminar sin ninguna dificultad por el césped y me adentré en el bosque. No tuve que recorrer mucho para encontrarla. Allí estaba, una cascada de varios metros de altura que nunca antes había visto. Ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Me quedé unos minutos allí admirando el paisaje y el momento. Hice memoria de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, entonces recordé a Caroline, no la había visto más desde el temita de Jace. Tomé el celular que tenía en el bolsillo. Eran las 11:40am, en veinte minutos debía estar en mi casa a más tardar. Tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de Carrie y unos cuantos mensajes de ella, Kate y Nate entre otros. Leí algunos y todos eran lo mismo, preguntando en dónde me encontraba y porqué no respondía. Lo volví a guardar en el bolsillo y acomodándome la manta volví a la casa. Habían personas durmiendo en todas partes, muchos los reconocía de la escuela o el pueblo, pero a otros no.

Dejé la manta sobre un sillón y busqué un baño. En el piso superior estaban ocupados por jóvenes tirados en el piso durmiendo, por lo que me vi obligada a buscar alguno en el piso superior. No quería subir, tenía miedo que Jace me escuchara y tener que hablar con él. Una parte mía quería ir y pedirle perdón, por cómo lo había tratado, por huir, por no darle una oportunidad. Pero seguía estando aquella parte de mi que no me permitía amar. No quería hacerlo. No importaba cuánto me prometiera Jace que no iba a lastimarme, esa promesa tarde o temprano se rompería. Ya me había pasado.

Tomé un papel y un bolígrafo que encontré en una mesita y escribí "lo siento. Emily". No se me ocurría nada mejor, y la otra opción era decirle lo mucho que significaba para mí, y eso no iba a pasar. Si decía lo que sentía era mostrar debilidad. Y no podía cometer el mismo error. Tampoco debía porqué tener una debilidad. Lo deslicé por debajo de su puerta y rápidamente me dirigí a la escalera para salir de la casa. Entré a mi coche, una hermosa camioneta BMW x6 que había recibido por mi cumpleaños. Lo encendí y me fui.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, traté de no hacerme sentir y subí lo más rápido que pude a mi dormitorio. Mi familia debería estar en el jardín trasero ya preparando la parrillada. Me quité la ropa y entré a la ducha. El agua tibia que caía en mi espalda relajaba uno a uno mis músculos.

Al salir de la ducha y mirarme al espejo noté que mis ojos aún seguían un poco rojos por la marihuana. No habían pasado tantas horas, pero el efecto ya había desaparecido en gran parte. Me puse una gotas para poder disimularlo un poco.

Aprovechando el hermoso clima primaveral opté por vestir un short de jean, una remera gris junto a una camisa blanca y mis Vans grises y tuquesa. No era la clase de ocasión como para usar maquillaje pero decidí delinearme finamente los ojos y ponerme un poco de rímel para que mi cara de cansancio no se notara tanto.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina donde estaban mi hermano y mi mamá. Los saludé.

-Vino tu novio. No sabía que tenías uno. -dijo mi mamá sonriente.

Su nombre era Alexandra, pero todos la llamaban Alex. Era de mi altura, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos marrones casi negros. Siempre estaba feliz y hablaba con todo el mundo. Era muy simpática.

-Es que no tengo. -dije tomando unos tomates de la heladera para preparar en ensalada.

-Pues él está afuera charlando con Erik y Paul. -dijo mi hermano Jeremy.

Jeremy y Erik eran mis hermanos mayores. Jeremy tenía 18 años y terminaba la escuela este año, mientras que Erik tenía 24 y estaba estudiando medicina en una universidad no muy lejos. Mamá estaba casada con Paul, su pareja desde hace ya varios años. Mientras que nuestro padre, John, vivía en Florida.

Dejé el cuchillo junto a los tomates sobre la tabla y me asomé por la ventana. No podía creer lo que veía. ¿¡Por qué estaba él ahí!? Cómo había llegado!? Quién lo había invitado!? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿por qué dijo ser mi novio?


End file.
